Karnak
Karnak is a Marvel Minifigure who first appeared in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 in 2017. Background Karnak is a member of the Inhuman race, one of those who form the Inhuman Royal Family, born on the island of Attilan. Cousin of Black Bolt, king of the Inhumans, Karnak has the ability to find the weak point in any person, plan, or object. Thus, he is usually used as planner by the Inhumans. He also serves as a priest and philosopher to the Inhumans. He is the brother of Triton, who endured Terrigenesis before he did. However, Triton's Terrigenesis was so extreme that his parents, Mander and Azur, begged that Karnak not have to endure the procedure. Instead, he was sent to a monastery, where he learned martial arts. He is usually attended by his relatives, Gorgon and Triton. He has taken part in most of the Inhumans' adventures, such as the Kree-Skrull War, and the many moves of the Inhuman city of Attilan. Karnak and the Royal Family encounter Maximus' creation, the Trikon, and are driven from Attilan's Great Refuge in exile. Karnak first appeared as a member of the Inhumans when he attempted to retrieve his cousin and queen, Medusa from the outside world and take her back to Attilan. This led him into conflict with the Fantastic Four, the first humans he met, who were harboring Medusa after rescuing her from the villainous Frightful Four. Accordingly, Karnak is indirectly responsible for revealing the existence of Attilan to the outside world. Karnak battled Maximus alongside the Inhuman Royal Family, and became trapped in Maximus' "negative zone" barrier around the Great Refuge. He was freed from the "negative zone" barrier along with the rest of the Inhumans by the Fantastic Four and left the Great Refuge with the Royal Family to visit the outside world. He teamed with The Thing, Human Torch, and Black Panther against the Psycho-Man. He aided the Inhuman Royal Family in defeating Maximus' next attempt to overthrow the Great Refuge. He later assisted Gorgon in freeing Maximus. He journeyed to America to search for the missing Black Bolt. Gorgon battled Magneto and his mutated minions. Karnak later battled Blastaar and the Kree Kaptroids. He traveled to New York City, where he battled Kree agent Shatterstar. Karnak was imprisoned by Maximus. He aided in the defeat of Maximus and the Evil Inhumans. Karnak then left Earth with the Inhuman Royal Family to prevent the Kree subjugation of the Inhumans, and battled various aliens. He continued to battle Kree agents, and then returned to Earth. Karnak later accompanied the Inhuman exodus when Attilan was relocated to the Blue Area of Earth's Moon. Karnak later battled the Avengers while under Maximus' mind control. He then battled the High Evolutionary's forces during the Evolutionary War. He accompanied Medusa to Earth when she fled Attilan to avoid a compulsory abortion. He was later sent to Earth with Gorgon in an attempt to find Black Bolt's missing son with Daredevil's help. There he and his companions fought against Ultron-13 in which Karnak's power allowed him to discover the weak spot in Ultron's neck. Later they became entangled in Mephisto's plot against Daredevil, and were transported to a netherworld where they were personally attacked by the supernatural entity known as Blackheart. Karnak's animosity towards Gorgon was fanned into a rage, causing actual physical violence. Blackheart was soon defeated and the group went their intended ways. Karnak aids the New Warriors against the third Star-Thief. Alongside X-Factor, he then battles Apocalypse. He also helps the Avengers battle Thane Ector. Karnak joins an Inhuman strike team to help defeat the confused super-powered Sentry. During the Secret Invasion, Karnak encounters a Skrull in the form of Toros. Karnak engages it and learns that it can copy his powers. Karnak manages to defeat the Toros-Skrull by sending it out the window where it was impaled on a fence. Following Attilan's destruction, Karnak goes on a rampage in New York. He is stopped and imprisoned by the Avengers. After warning Medusa to forget what she knows in order to prepare for a coming cataclysm, Karnak commits suicide by leaping out of one of the windows in Avengers Tower. Months pass by and the Terrigen Mists that spread throughout the world have revealed Inhuman hybrids living among humans, dubbed the NuHumans. Medusa reveals their existence to the general public, and NuHumans become integrated into New Attilan society. One NuHuman named Lineage joins Medusa's council, taking Karnak's place. Lineage's power is having the knowledge of all his ancestors. Lineage plans to use the Inhuman genome to destroy humanity and rule the Inhumans. Meanwhile, Karnak has wound up in a strange afterlife that he believes to be hell. He and an ally he meets here plans to escape this place, and they successfully find a door out while holding off strange creatures. Karnak uses his ability to see the weakness in things to open the door, and finds himself bursting out of Lineage's chest in the real world, killing Lineage in the process. He realizes that what he thought was Hell was inside Lineage, as Karnak is one of his ancestors. Karnak tells Medusa he knows that she has been an outstanding queen in his absence and rejoins her council. During the second Civil War, Karnak was at New Attilan when Iron Man infiltrated it to claim Ulysses. Alongside Medusa and Crystal, Karnak was defeated by Iron Man and made off with Ulysses. Karnak joined Medusa, Crystal, and the Inhumans with them for a trip to Stark Tower. He nearly leveled it with his powers until the Avengers, the Ultimates, and S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived. Karnak was present when Ulysses projected his latest vision that involved a rampaging Hulk standing over the corpses of the superheroes. When the X-Men fought the Inhumans, Karnak is attacked by a time-displaced Jean Grey who telepathically traps him. During the Secret Empire situation, Karnak joins up with Daisy Johnson's Secret Warriors. While driving West, the Warriors encounter the Howling Commandos after falling into a trap. After escaping, the team is found by the X-Men. Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' Notes * Karnak is portrayed by Ken Leung in the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe'', who also played Admiral Statura in ''Star Wars''. Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2017 Category:Video game only minifigures